syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Sharknado: It's About Time
The Last Sharknado: It's About Time is a 2018 American made-for-television sci-ficomedy disaster film and the sixth and final installment in the Sharknado film series, following Sharknado, Sharknado 2: The Second One, Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, Sharknado: The 4th Awakens, and Sharknado 5: Global Swarming. The film was directed by Anthony C. Ferrantewith Ian Ziering, Tara Reid and Cassandra Scerbo reprising their roles from the previous installments. In the film, Fin and the gang use time travel in order to stop sharknados from ever happening in history. Plot TBA Cast Principal cast * Ian Ziering as Fin Shepard * Tara Reid as April Wexler * Cassandra Scerbo as Nova Clarke ** Catarina Scerbo as Young Nova * Judah Friedlander as Bryan ** Debra Wilson as New Bryan * Vivica A. Fox as Skye Supporting cast * Brendan Petrizzo as Hologram Gil * M. Steven Felty as D. Brown and Voice of Hologram Gil * Matie Moncea as Gil on Dinosaur * T-Rex (Todd Rex) as T-Rex Operator * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Merlin * Alaska as Morgana * Marina Sirtis as Winter * Audrey Latt and Ana Maria Varty Mihail as Maidens * Tiberiu Hansan as Medieval Gil * Andrew Olteanu as Frodo * Leslie Jordan as Benjamin Franklin * Darrell Hammond as George Washington * Ben Stein as Alexander Hamilton * Roy Taylor as Jebediah Clarke * Constantin Viscreanu as Paul Revere * Dexter Holland as British Captain * Noodles as British First Mate * Ian Ridenhour, Kathrine Ridenhour and Chris Ridenhour as Townspeople * Jonathan Bennett as Billy the Kid * Dee Snider as Sheriff * Chris Owen as 30 Year Old Gil * James Murray as Eastwood * Kim Little as Cowgirl * Brady Latt, Moise Latt, Aiden Cano and Zachary Cano as Cowboys * Robbie Rist as Quint Guitarist * Anthony C. Ferrante as Quint Singer * Joel Valder as Quint Drummer * Thom Bowyer as Quint Bassist * Gilbert Gottfried as Rand McDonald, Ron McDonald's father * Benji Bronk as Connor Beale * Tori Spelling as Raye Martin * Dean McDermott as Gilly * Raine Michaels as Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Girl * Bob Ellis as Surfer Gil * Erin Ziering as Beach Mom * Mia Ziering and Penna Ziering as Beach Kids * Ronanna Bina, Kacie Flower, Courtney Quod, Brandon Quod, Nick Grothe, Tammy Klein, Anna Rasmussen and Ana Florit as 1950's Dancers * Christopher Knight as Grandpa Clarke * Bernie Kopell as Charter Boat Captain * Juliana Ferrante as Juliana * Emma Neal as Emma * Israel Sáez de Miguel as Captain Carlos Santiago * Marcus Choi as Palmer * Alexander Ottoni De Menezes as Azzinaro * La Toya Jackson as Cleopatra * James Hong as Confucius * Eileen Davidson as Marie Antoinette * Shad Gaspard as Muhammad Ali * Jayson Paul as Joe Lewis * Kato Kaelin as Viking King * Patrick Labyorteaux as Julius Caesar * Julia LaJuett as Amelia Earhart * Paul Logan as Egyptian Guard * Sharon Desiree as Joan of Arc * Petunia as Herself * Al Roker as himself ; Guest stars * Chuck Hittinger as Matt Shepard * Ryan Newman as Claudia Shepard * Gary Busey as Wilford Wexler * Bo Derek as May Wexler * Mark McGrath as Martin Brody * Masiela Lusha as Gemini * John Heard as George (archive footage) * Thunder Levin as Bar Patron Category:Sharknado